The Magic Crystal
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Flora and The Winx, Travel To Alfea to Find out How To Defeat Tritannus. When... An Old Friend Of Helia's Appears... DISCONTINUED!
1. Crystal

**Hey Everyone! :D New Story Time! :) This Takes Place In, Season 5 Episode 4! :D It's Is About, Flora, Helia, And... Crystal! I HATE Crystal! I Wanna Kill Her! XD It's Only Because... I Am The NUMBER ONE FLORA AND HELIA FAN! The Following Agree: MusicalMusa, Bloominthewinx10 (Used To Be, Bloominthewinx2), Etc. Etc. XD I Know EVERYTHING There Is To Know About, Flora and Helia! Trust Me! :D I Am A LITTLE Mad A Helia, At The Moment. I NEVER, Thought The Day Would Come! XD Haha! XD Neither Did MusicalMusa! XD She Told Me! XD Anyway... TO THE STORY! :D Enjoy! :D**_  
_

* * *

**_The Magic Crystal..._  
**

* * *

**_Flora's Pov..._  
**

* * *

Tritannus. We are too Weak, against Him. Our Believix Magic, is not Strong enough Under Water. We are going to Alfea, to talk to, Head Mistress Faragonda. Hopefully She can Help.

"Flora!" I hear, "Come On!"

"Coming Bloom!" I yell, getting up and running, to Bloom.

Bloom grabs My arm, and Runs.

* * *

_**At Alfea...**_

* * *

We Arrive at Alfea. Mrs. Faragonda, just got Done Introducing Roxy. Now... It was Our Turn.

"Now Everybody, I Welcome... The Winx!" Mrs. Faragonda exclaims. Everybody turns to look at Us.

Bloom says, "Hey Everybody! We're Back!"

All the New Students Cheer and Hug Us. Oh, How Much I Miss this Place. Then... The Boys Come!

"Hello Ladies!" Brandon exclaims. Stella laughs. I walk over to Helia.

"A Special Origami. For You Flora." Helia says, smiling. He holds out a Small Origami Bird, in the Palm of His hand. He Blows on it, and it Starts Flying! Then... It Dies down, and turns into a Sheet of Paper.

"Oh Helia!" I exclaim, holding the Paper, to My Heart.

Then, I hear, "Helia!?"

Helia turns around, "Crystal. Flora, this is Princess Crystal of Lynphea."

"Of Course." I say, "Your Majesty."

I Bow.

"Helia!" Crystal exclaims, hugging Helia.

"Me and Helia, have been friends Forever!" She yells, smiling. "I'm So Glad I Found You!"

"So... How Has Your Life Been...?" She questions, walking away with, Helia, on Her arm. "Tell Me Everything, That Has Happened!"

Helia looks back at Me, and says, "Well... Ummm... Flora?"

I look at Them, One Last Time, and then... I walk Away.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"Okay. So." Brandon says, "Me and Helia will Guard from out Here. Sky Will Guard from Inside."

Then Comes, "Helia!"

Crystal...

"Oh! Hey Crystal!" Helia says, He looks back at Me at First. But, Then He Smiles at Crystal.

"Lets Go!" Musa exclaims, so... We go Inside.

* * *

_**Inside...**_

* * *

"So... Who was that Girl with, Helia?" Sky asks Me.

"Crystal, Princess Of Lynphea." I answer. "So... Did You give The Pendant to Bloom, Yet?"

"Well... Actually... Ummm..." Sky stutters, but, He gets cut off.

"Here It is!" Layla exclaims.

* * *

_**Inside The Sirenix Archive...**_

* * *

Wow! It's... Huge!

"How Are We Going To Find The Book!?" Musa yells. "We Don't Even Know What It Looks Like!"

"I Never Said It Would Be, Easy!" Bloom stated, stepping onto the Star Shaped, Lift.

Stella and Musa, step onto A Star Shaped Lift, Too.

Then I hear, "Hello Winx!"

"The Trix!" We exclaim.

Brandon and Helia Must've heard Us. Because... They Ran In. Helia Sees Me on the Ground.

He yells, "Flora!"

"Helia!" I yell. Helia tries to run to Me. But... gets Hit By Icy!

"Helia!" I cry. I run over to Him, along with Crystal.

"I Have Healing Powers!" Crystal exclaims, "I Can Save Him!"

"Thank You, Princess!" I yell. We take Him out into the Hall. Crystal Heals Him.

"I Think He's Coming Around!" Crystal states. Helia sits Up.

"Helia!" Crystal exclaims, jumping on top of Him, Wrapping Her arms around His Neck.

Helia smiles and Hugs Crystal, "Why, Hello My Flower."

* * *

**That's It! XD I Will Update Tomorrow! :D Hope You Loved It! Sorry It's Short! I Skipped A Few Scenes! Anyway... Please Review! :D**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry!

******Sorry Guys! I WAS Gonna Update Today! I Have To Finish My Book For School, Tho! :(**

**SORRY! I Will Update Later! OR Tomorrow! ANYWAY... Bye!**


	3. Tears

**I'm Back! XD That Last Chapter Was... SHOCKING! XD JK! XD You Guys Are Awesome! :D I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_The Magic Crystal..._  
**

* * *

**_Recap..._**

* * *

"Helia!" Crystal exclaims, jumping on top of Him, Wrapping Her arms around His Neck.

Helia smiles and Hugs Crystal, "Why, Hello My Flower."

* * *

As this was said, My Mouth flew open, and My Hands shot to My Mouth. Tears Started Streaming down My Cheeks. I didn't know what to Do. Should I Run? Should I Scream? Should I Hide? No. I Can't. I Won't.

I just stand there. Shocked. Eventually, I knew I would collapse, and I did. I collapsed 2 seconds after I thought about It.

* * *

_**About An Hour Later...**_

* * *

About an Hour Later, I wake up, to Find Myself in, Alfea's Infirmary. Everyone is Crowded around, Me. Well, Except Helia, that is. My eyes Flutter open, and Everyone sighs in Relief.

"Flora!" Stella screams, "Thank Magix! You're Alright!"

"I-I-Ouch!" I yell, holding the back of My head.

"You Alright, Flo?" Brandon asks, feeling My head.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." I stutter, tears building up in My eyes.

"What's wrong, Flo?" Musa questions, placing a hand on My shoulder.

"H-H-Helia!" I cry, "A-And... And Crystal!"

"What Happened!?" Stella demands, "I'll Beat The Daylights Out Of Both Of Them!"

"H-Helia is in Love with C-C-Crystal!" I sob.

"What!?" Everyone screams, there eyes wide.

"It Must be a Mistake!" Musa screams.

"Helia Loves You!" Layla yells.

"He would Risk Hid Life for You!" Stella shouts.

"It could be a Spell." Tecna stated, looking on Her laptop.

"That _Must_ be it!" Stella exclaims._  
_

Brandon came over and Hugged Me, I cry, "I-I-I-I Hope So!"

* * *

**That's That! :D SO SORRY I Took So Long! And, SO SORRY It's SO SHORT! :( I Hope It Was Still Good and Lovable! :) You Guys Are Still VERY Lovable! XD I Love You All! You Lovable People! XD Please Review! :D**


End file.
